The vampire and the demon
by Sasusaku22
Summary: Sasuke travels to the vampire to form a bond , He sees a beautiful Vampire called Sakura, He finds himself drawn to her only by first encounter. WEll she did feed off of him so what did you expect! Sasusaku stroy! :D


As I was walking to the Vampire tribe I wondered briefly how I should work my way to earn their trust. I realised as soon as i accepted this mission, that I Sasuke Uchiha am in deep shit. The vampire tribe is set in the richest part of the forest near the wildlife. The forest where every tribe lives is is called the forest of fire. Where; Vampires, Demons, Shapshifters, withces and the species we kill if we can, are humans. Humans are evil creatures who don't belong in this world, they destroy the earth with their" roads" and "buildings made out of dead trees", they also hunt all supernatural creatures such as me. I belong in the demon part, many humans have tried catching me and stealing my power, but of course nobody can. I am after all one of the strongest demons. Humans long for our power to kill and rule the world, when they catch on of us they drain him of powers and then they transform in to a human too.

I realised soon that i was almost to the vampire tribe, the one that rivaled my tribe. Vampires are smart and old they can live for 3000 years and then turn in to dust. Rumos says that the strongest is a girl that watches over the forest and animals. They live on humans, go in the city at the end of the forest and hunt, we demons can eat anything from fruits and down to human flesh( i perfer hunted animals). The only thing Vampires and Demons have in common is that they can have wings, if you are strong enough to bear them. they are always black crow wings.

"_well here goes". _I thought when I entered the terrictory of the vampires. I knew they would come soon and escort me to their leader. And about five minutes after I said that they were here."What business do you have here Demon?". It was a tall man with hair tied up like a pineaple, he had a scar over his eye and looked pretty old."I wish to speak to the leader of the vimper tribe."I said with confidense in my voice."Very well, but you will be in chains the whole time". "I understand". _Ughh chains! Don't they know who I am! I am the prince of the Uchiha/demon tribe and they are putting me in chains!?. _I was quickly put in chains than we teleported to the tribe. As we came in there were a lot of people gathered around a little place and were currently feeding, the tribe was big and had alot of treehouses and tents, but don't let it fool you once you enter fx a big tent you can practically imagine yourself walking in to a palace.

"chief Haruno, this demon wishes to speak to you."He sat on a big cahir infront of a huge tent. The chief looked at me than sniffed the air. _Wait did he just sniff the air?. _I thought with a 'what the hell' kinda look on my face. the man besides me suddenly whispered in my ear " that's how he finds out if your hiding something dangerous on you..". _Ohh..._"Shikaku how many times do i have to tell you that you don't have to call me 'chief' Haruno-sama is fine!" He finished with stern in his voice. "Now speak b-". A loud crash was herd as a big beast-like lion came runnung our way, the tribe members rushed to get everybody safe and sound, I hid with the chief behind a protective barrier of vampires. I watched with amusment as everybody tried to get the animal under control, I was about to step in to save the day until a girl landed gracefully right in front of the beast.

She had pink hair and green eyes, she was wearing a silver top and a long brown skirt ( /VmyxXk) , the most alluring curves I had ever seen and the skin was like on a porcelein doll. I was immidiatelly compelled by the girl and wanted nothing more than to get to know her. I perked my ears as i suddenly heard everybody whispering "she's here!", "She came again!". I wondered briefly who is that girl? Why is everybody so surprised to see her?.

There was a loud noise as the girl banged her palm on the eart, and the ground shook beneth us all. She hissed at the animal and it growled at her. She then resorted to overpowering it, by showing her long fangs and growling back with hungry red eyes. The beast suddenly gave in a covered back. As soon as it was 20 meters away it ran on it's toes back in the forest.

"that's my daughter! well done!". all but screamed the chief in my ear. The girl came walking toward us and had no expression on her face, just a hint of red eyes. "Father who has come?". she asked and looked me up and down, I looked right back at her and felt my stomach churn with hunger for the girl. ( Sometimes demons have hunger for someones blood like vampires, like the story said they can eat anything) She smelled so good, I felt my eyes turning red but held back. _this is unusual for you Sasuke pull yourself together and gather up your control!._"ahh! yes! he wanted to speak to me please accompany us to the dinning hall daughter". We walked in to the big tent and a beautiful sight came befor me. It was a tall building with gold and silver decoration every where. We sat down and waiters cam forth adn served us cups filled with blood. My eyes were on the girl the whole time.

"You have to excuse us but we only serve blood in this tribe, as you know." The servant said with a sweet voice. "It's fine demons can eat anything." Ughh i want this girl away from me she is staring even from the kitchen. "So speak upp Uchiha, tell us ehy you have come." "Yes, my father told me to come and form a bond when the supernatural school begins 2 weeks from now, he wishes you could accept because allies work together to progress with."

I glanced at the girl and wondered what her name was. The chief took notice and then suddenly said," Ohh ! silly me i haven't introduced the two of you, Sasuke this is my daughter Sakura Haruno the strongest and the most beautiful of the vampires, and Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha the prince of the demon tribe". "pleasure to meet you princess", "the pleasure is all mine Uchiha-Sama". "Just Sasuke is fine." "Very well Sasuke". A shiver ran down my spine of the way my name sounded on her lips. _How I long for her to scream my name while writhing underneith me. _I shook my head to get that image out of my mind when i felt myself harden a little. "So your father is Fugaku Uchiha i suppose?" "Yes that is my father Haruno-Sama". " Tell him I accept his offer and will follow this term"."Hai Haruno-Sama, but I am afraid I must be on my way now, my father is expecting an answer as soon as possible." And with that I said my goodbyes and left the tent.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura shouted after him in the middle of the forest and ran his way. As he stopped she came to stand in front of him. "My father wishes your family to come after two days as we will be holding a turnament of the ones who will have the honor of protecting me in the school, and we wish for your tribe to offer people as it is a great honor to serve the tribe and for the so called bond." I could see in her eyes that she personally didn't want anybody to protect her, but of course I accepted her offer and told her we would come.

I turned to leave but suddenly she grabbed my shoulder and laid her head in the crook of my neck, " _Sasuke I want it" _She said and licked my neck. I groaned and grabbed her waist, totally losing my control by the way she said my name. "Do whatever you want". I said with lust in my tone. I waited anxiously for her to sink her teeth in me, I had herd it can bring great pleasure and great pain too. But I never expected it to be this good. Sakura licked my neck a few time and her teeth grazed his skin, finally she plunged them in ang swallowed the delicious liquid. "nhhh" I grunted with pleasure as I started to feel the ache in my pants. I grabbed her waist harder and held her closer to me, the pleasure was immense, I was completely losing control. Sakura stopped and looked in his eyes." You taste good Sasuke-_kun"_. I moaned a little when I herd the suffix and closed my eyes, regaining my composure. When i opened my eyes she was gone, not even a trace. I felt frustrated and a deep lust in my emotions, I wanted her, I needed her. And I would have her.


End file.
